youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Furry Animal Young Ones
Super Furry Animal really lives up to her name. She is an irritant wolf that would often find pleasure in bullying others. She often has a beastly demeanour, she does not fear nagging the alpha female and causing havoc in the pack even though she has been propped into the omega status. Her aggressive fashion managed to kick her up to the alpha female stature though her opulent status was thrown over by Amber. Along with her rather hostile nature, Animal has shown to have a lack of care for pups, she often seems to be quite an icy mother and is careless and irresponsible towards her pups, having no motherly instinct whatsoever. She can freely abandon her pups for her own survival or freedom. She gives her one surviving pup nothing but rejection. Though Animal is trapped in her omega status she still has a powerful, stubborn and vicious air. Young Ones Super Furry Animal(YF018) or Animal for short, was born into the Young Ones Pack on May 3, 2011. Youssarian, the alpha male, was her father and Shatter, the alpha female, her mother. Animal was born with three litter mates, two brothers named Baker(YM015) and Miles(YM016) and one sister called Beaker(YM017). At the same time they were born, their half sister Mozart also gave birth to a litter, Phoenix, Drew and Shade. However Shade was killed and Mozart was kicked out. Sadly, a week later, her mother Shatter died, so Mozart was accepted back and took the dominant female role until Snow ousted her. Days later the pack separated, Animal and her siblings were in the smaller half with a few adults and teens, however they were cared for by Snow, Ebony and Rocket Dog. After a month the pack reunited and there was a fight for both female and male dominance, it ended up with Youssarian and the new comer female, Frost, as the new alpha pair. One of the following days, their uncle Hambone started a random den move. Luckily the other pack members came just in time to stop him. A week later he managed to move the four pups, Animal's brother Baker was close to death as he almost drowns when they were crossing the river. Fortunately they made it to the new den safely. A few months later they started learning how to hunt. One time when they were practicing hare hunting, a enemy pack, the Scooters showed up so the two packs went into battle. The Young Ones chased off the Scooters, while running away they left a pup behind, Avatar, he was rescued by Dingo and adopted into the pack. Animal, her litter-mates and adopted brother all made it to their first winter. In mating season, a group of roving males from the Commandos started hanging around the pack's territory and managed to mate with many females. Spring came and Swift Kill aborted her litter, Rocket Dog's pups were killed by Mozart and two of Mozart's pups were killed by Frost. The other females gave birth to 12 pups in total. Animal babysat the pups every now and then with her sister Beaker. One time the Scooters attacked the den but were chased away. Days later the pack went into battle with the Commandos, Animal and Beaker stayed in the main den with some pups while Rocket Dog and Swift Kill took other pups away. After that the pack split permanently, separating into the Sequoia. The following week there was a flood and some of their old territory was burned from a wildfire. Later on they started training the pups in hunting. Soon winter came again and the roving males started appearing, many females including the dominant female Frost mated with them. Houdini and Homestar Runner were in their territory and had their eyes on the females. Houdini tried to mate with Animal but she walked away not wanting trouble. Days later however, she was caught mating with the Commando rover Flash. A month later Frost died so Animal's father went on roving. Fang took over as alpha male and later Timber ousted him. Super Furry Animal managed to make her way up to the alpha rank. She was a nervous leader, being new to the job and only a year and a half old. She would give alarm barks whenever she saw other animals. The other members didn't seem to worried and got confused. A few days later Youssarian returned getting his rank back. A male named Ash joined the pack later. In spring, Animal was pregnant along with Beaker and Amer. Pregnant Animal consantly bullied the other females and stole their food, getting into fights especially with Amber. Eventually Amber rebelled against her and fought back, quickly overthrowing Animal and forcing her into a lower rank. A day later Animal gave birth to six pups in another den. Wanting to return to her pack Animal left the den and was going to abandon all the pups, however Youssarian showed up and carried one pup to the main den, the rest were abandoned and most likely predated. Her surviving pup was named Alamo, however Animal didn't seem interested in taking care of her surviving son. Beaker instead adopted him as her own and cared for him along with her own three pups. In winter sadly her father Youssarian died and Ash took male dominance. Later on Animal mated with a rover known as, Zarathustra. She was later punished by the alphas of the pack. Spring approached but Animal never produced a litter. The pack faced hard times with the death of the newly alpha pair, Caution and Ash and the loss of some of the older pack members. With the alpha female rank undecided Animal quickly attemted to take the lead, however she was put back in her role as omega by Oriole who became the new alpha female next toLupus and later Canis. Later on Animal got in a quarrel with the alpha female Oriole for dominance, due to Oriole finding Animal's burried stash. The pack was on a hunt during the next winter and ran into the Jackals, who at that time were infected with mange. Canis insisted on attacking the neighboring pack, who was trying to steal the territory but Fang picked up on the strange fur loss and agrression from the Jackals so he led the Young Ones out into the unclaimed lands until all of the jackals died off a month later. The Young Ones reclaimed and scent marked their territory. Later Oriole mated with Homstar Runner and is carring pups. Tide also mated with a rover named JD and in Febuary she gave birth to three pups. Litters 'First litter:' April 2 of 2013: YU040, YU041, YU042, YU043, YU044 and Alamo. Fathered by Flash. Family Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Brothers: Baker and Miles Sisters: Beaker Grandmothers: Sunray and Unknown Grandfathers: Scout and Unknown. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters